RUFF TIMEZ
by PiMpTrEsS
Summary: The ruff timez that the team goes thru, especially Dom and Letty. Contains: Death, Heartbreak, Drama, and Smut!
1. The Funeral

~Brian~  
  
Today is the saddest day that I have ever witnessed. As I walk up to the burial ground I see everyone in tears. No one ever saw it coming. No one knew what was about to happen that night except for me and her. I see Mia sitting next to a lifeless Dom, crying the pain out within her. She was her best friend the sister Mia never had. Sure they were different but they had a bond no one ever understood. Ever since they were little girls they were inseperable. Today was the day Mia never wanted to come, the day that she feared, Letty's funeral.  
  
Everybody showed up, the whole race world. Even the skanks as letty called them, sure letty was their archrival but they had respect for her. Edwin's crew and Hector's crew showed up also. The time came for everyone to pay their respect by each person placing an ivory or red rose on Letty's closed casket. But the team had something else in mind  
  
~ Jesse ~  
  
I was the first to go, I placed a small, purple toy car that resembled Letty's, I loved Letty like my own sister and I know in my heart that i and the team would never be the same. See u later with the car gods girl.  
  
~ Leon ~  
  
I was next to go; Letty was my best friend ever since I was in the 4th grade. I always knew that i loved her but somewhere deep inside I had a stronger love for her that no one or even Letty knew about. As I walked up to her casket I couldn't stop shaking and for about the 5th time in my life I actually cried. I placed a large carmel teddy bear that I had given her on Valentine's Day when we were in the 5th grade. I'll miss u... Forever.  
  
~ Vince ~  
  
I went next, but I did something different, I had a sash made that read "Race Queen", cuz that's what she was to me, my little race queen. Sure i teased Letty all her life and even when she and Dom started dating I did anything and everything to try and break them up because I wanted my boy back and be able to go out with him and holla at some hoes like the old days but Dom never fell for it cuz he was mesmerized by love. But I truly cared about Letty and I tried my best to protect her from any kind of pain and heartbreak. I'll miss u.. Let.  
  
~ Mia ~  
  
I look at my brother, my strong hero, but right now hes nothing close to himself, I know he is hurting no I take that back he's dying inside. I can't see his face that's bowed down but I can see the teardrops landing on his black slacks. I'm holding his shaky, ice-cold hand when I notice it. A lump in his pant pocket that seems to look like a small box.  
  
" Wait."." No way.. Could it be?. no.. Not now.. Now that shes.. Gone."  
  
As I was about to question Dom about the object in his pocket, I felt a slight nudge from Brian pointing out to me that it was my turn. I could hardly stand yet walk on my own so I asked Bri to help me walk to the casket. I can't go. I won't go. But yet why am I still walking? My heart breaks as the following words come out.  
  
"Letty?.. Please wake up!.. You can't go yet! Not without me. I want my best friend back! Letty! Please! . I love you girl. and I'll miss you till the day I die."  
  
I placed an envelope with a letter inside telling her how much she meant to me and how much she'll be missed and a picture of us that we took in a photo booth at the mall when we were 10.  
  
~ Dom ~  
  
The day has come, the day I feared, the day I prayed would never come. My Letty. My world. My everything. Is now my angel. She's gone. Leaving me behind. I don't think I can go on with out her. She's the air that fills my lungs, the blood that pumps through my veins, and the only thing I had worth living for. I'll miss her everyday I'm not with her. What would I give for just one more kiss, a hug, just one glimpse of that smile. She's the only person and thing that I have ever loved. Without her I'm nothing. And I just wish I could have asked her the one thing that I've been waiting to ask all my life.. To ask her if she'll be my wife. Now the time has come for me to say my goodbyes. I have nothing to give..nothing to say. All I could do was lean over her casket, place a soft kiss and whisper the words "I love you".  
  
And walk away.  
  
~ Brian ~  
  
After Dom went back to take his seat the men started to lower Letty's casket into the ground. Mia utter a high soft cry, Jesse, Leon, and Vince just bowed their heads down like everyone else and let out a quiet sob. As for Dom he couldn't even look yet stay so he got up from his seat crying, no words no sighs just tears continuestly running down his cheeks. He walked over to a near by tree and sat up against it puting his head in his hands and cried loudly. After the burial everyone went over to the Toretto's. I see all these sad faces some tear stained. I feel bad and somewhat guilty for the truth that I hold. But no one can know what I know . the truth .that Letty's alive. 


	2. Three Weeks Later

Chapter ~ 2~ three weeks later  
~ Mia ~  
  
It's been three weeks since Letty died. Things sure have changed a lot. It's hard for me but I'm dealing. I know that even though I may not see her or get to talk to her she's there watching over me but its hard to believe that. Leon doesn't talk much anymore, he seems really hurt as if apart of him has died. Jesse doesn't know how to act around us or Dom so he just goes out and visits his dad in prison a lot more or spends a lot of time on the computer. Vince just keeps to himself a lot more and keeps his distance for me I'm not sure why though. As for Dom he's never around, he leaves everyday and goes to Letty's grave. And if he is home he locks himself in his room that he once shared with Letty. Brian is gone a lot more now. I'm not sure why. He doesn't talk about the funeral or Letty, and sometimes I think he's keeping something from me because 2 days ago I heard him in the bathroom on the phone at 3 in the morning, I'm not sure who he was talking to but I have a feeling that it was another girl and I think he's planning on breaking up with me sometime soon because I heard him tell the other person, "No Mia or the guys have no idea, just give it some time and then we'll tell them" . But then again maybe I'm just paranoid. I have no idea what life is going to be like now. Hopefully given enough time everyone will go on with their lives and things will be the same again. But I doubt it.  
  
~ Dom ~  
  
It's been three weeks since Letty.. Went away. I don't know what to do anymore, my only reason for being on this earth was to love, care, protect, and be there for Letty. But she's not here for me to do all that anymore. I've lost everything, and nothing matters to me anymore, not the races, my car, the shop, the garage, not even the team. Letty was my best friend and my lover. She knew everything there was to know about me. She knew more about me then I will ever know. For the past 2 weeks I've gone everyday to her grave. I lay on top of her grave and kiss her head stone and I tell her everything that has been going on since she has died. I tell her I love her everyday. And that I won't ever find a love sweeter than her. And that, that night that she died I was going to ask her to make it official and be my wife. I've made a promise to myself that I will never fall in love with anyone else and that I will get revenge for her death even if I die trying.  
~ Letty's flashback ~  
  
Ok.. Tonight's the night. It's going to be really hard not seeing the guys and Mia for the next 4 or 5 months. But most of all I'll miss my Dom. I love Dom with all my heart and I hate not being with him. But this is just something that I have to do, I've already lost my little brother Tiny 3 months ago because of this situation. And if I don't go through with Brian's plan it could cost me the teams life and especially mine.  
  
~ flashback to the night Letty "died"  
  
"Letty don't go . you can go to Marisol's tomorrow."  
  
"No Dom I have to go right now she needs me ."  
  
"Letty please I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
"Babe.. Please I'll be back in two hours, can't it wait? Please."  
  
"Aight, just hurry back"  
  
"Thanks babe"  
  
Letty walks away from Dom and slips on her black leather jacket. As she begins to walk to the door she turns back around and runs into Dom's arms and gives him a long hard hug and then gently kisses his sweet full lips.  
  
"Damn .. What was that for?"  
  
"Dom..? You know I love you right?  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Ok I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"Ok . I love you too baby"  
  
And just as Letty was about to let him go.. She grips on to him a little harder and whispers in his ear..  
  
"I'll always be here for you."  
  
And with that Letty let Dom go and walked out the door.  
  
~ a couple of hours later~  
  
"Damn. where the fuck is she?" An angry worried Dom shouted at Leon.  
  
"I dunno dawg.. Try her cell again.."  
  
"She don't answer. I have a bad feeling.."  
  
"Yeah I know this ain't like her man"  
  
Dom's cell rings.  
  
Ring ring ring..  
  
"Hello?..."  
  
"Yes. Mr. Toretto?"  
  
"yes .."  
  
"Hello. I'm Mark Lopez with the L.A.P.D. and we need you to come down and identify the body of a Ms. Arletta Rodriguez.  
  
"Whaaaat.?  
  
"We have found a car that we believe to be Arletta's and there was a body inside ... And I'm sorry but . we couldn't get her out in time...."  
  
Dom dropped the phone and fell to his knees.  
  
"No... not Letty ..God please ." 


End file.
